


Through A Netted Fence

by 8spoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8spoon/pseuds/8spoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them vowed to take on the world together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through A Netted Fence

_It was coming towards him._

His body seemed to shift like oiled clockwork, his knees yielding under him, palm outstretched as his carnal appetite tuned his mind like an instrument and--

_Did I hit it?_

With a satisfying smack, the ball flung itself across the net and then at the floor, the sound it made more riotous, more finalizing. There was a moment of hesitant silence as the ball rolled decisively across the court.

Then Hinata could barely make out the crescendo of Nishinoya and Tanaka's cries and the applaud of the coaches around him over the rush of blood in his head. When he saw Kageyama grin at the sheer thrill of the moment, he could feel his initial impassiveness melt away and the infectious thrill of victory intoxicate him.

“HELL YEAH!!” he belted out, scream on par with the other's cries.

-

By the time Karasuno had filtered out of the gymnasium, the sun had already retired into the ground; it was November after all. Sunlit hours were forever shrinking. Although it was definitely an inconvenience in many ways, Hinata enjoyed how the sky dimmed earlier in the winter. There was something so occult about the night and how it seemed to distort things that had seemed so normal when the daylight shone on it. He tended to let his imagination get ahead of him at these times.

Here it was like the trees could easily come to life and bend their lethargic wooden limbs, groaning in boredom. In the inflection of the moon, he could see the sheen of basalt rocks near the salt water stream. The gentle padding of the river against itself sounded like a lullaby. The abandoned cottage that rested by the creek near the pebble path was owned by goblins with bubonic flesh and incurvate claws. That's right. Crafty little gremlins that sent humans to the slaughter house for fun. His eyes seemed to be fixed on the cottage, his lips parted slightly.

“Yo, Hinata?” Hinata whirled around to see Kageyama staring at him. In one hand he held a curry roll and the other his bag.

“What! How long have you been here??” Hinata's eyes widened in horror.

“Long enough to see you staring into the fields like a weirdo,” Kageyama said accusingly, turning on the ball of his foot. “You need to get back now. Everyone's already started eating.”

“What?! Is Coach paying for our meals today?” Hinata gasped.

“Something like that,” Kageyama mumbled dismissively, not turning back to face the shorter boy.

Those words were enough for Hinata to follow Kageyama. They'd played three games in a row, each game lasting anywhere from half an hour to two. Now that the thrill of the games had slunk away, Hinata could feel the muscles along his thighs ache painfully, his lungs had worked themselves raw and the palms of his hands were incredibly sore to the point where touching anything was unpleasant. He hadn't noticed it before, but he could really do with a lie down and some food.

As they trudges down the road, Hinata flexed his fingers a little. They had played incredibly well today – the three games today had just been a few more to add to their winning streak. Not that they had won easily. The last match in particular had been one of the most physically demanding game the current Karasuno had ever witnessed. But they'd pulled through and that was enough for the whole team to be in good spirits.

The two eventually arrived at the small shops the team were eating food in. It was a little on the rugged side, not that that ever stopped them from purchasing from it. As the two entered and sat near Karasuno's table, the others called out to them.

“Yo, Hinata! Kageyama!” Tanaka called out with an exaggerated wave. “You're late!!” Yamaguchi moved his chair over to make room for the both of them as they approached. They mumbled a thanks as they sat in their places.

The food Coach had gotten them was a little on the bad side. The vegetables were limp and drenched with oil whilst the meat was rock hard and far darker than it should have been. Still, they'd spent the whole day on the feet – any sustenance was good, even if it was half-baked.

“You're all shaping up really well,” Ittetsu adjusted his spectacles as he peered at the paper spread in front of him. “That match went on for longer than it should have, but we really held our own against the others. We're really cooking up a storm!” He looked at the Karasuno boys with a grin. His speech was wasted on deaf ears – everyone in the restaurant was too occupied with either their food or other conversations to even acknowledge that he'd spoken.

“What was that about “cooking”?” Nishinoya asked, his voice a torpid drawl.

“You only heard the part relating to food, huh?” Asahi smiled gingerly. It wasn't long before they finished up on their food and made their way out of the shop.

The bus ride home was always a relieving one. The bus was already parked by the school so they didn't have to wait around in the cold for hours. The roads were slick and the wheels rolled on it with ease. The only voices that could be heard were hushed, subdued and that only served to make Hinata feel even more sluggish. Kageyama rested by his side, staring out the window. In times like these, Kageyama always managed to stay awake and he never understood how.

Most of the other slept too – a full day of school and then having to travel to tournaments that were thirty miles away tended to have that effect, he thought. The coach ached on until stopped abruptly in front of one of the stops. Everyone piled out, their limbs heavy and their eyes flinching.

“It’s been a long day,” Ukai said to the languid boys who could barely keep their heads level. “It’s fine that you’re tired out, but make sure you’re in peak condition for tomorrow! We’re having a few more practice matches with other teams before going on to this year’s Winter High. If you’re to improve, you need to make your bodies as resilient as possible…” He gently tailed off into a gentle silence.

“Alright, that’s all there really is to say for now,” he said, waving a dismissing hand. “Go home and sleep well.” The team happily obliged, trudging through the gravel roads in almost total silence, except for the occasional tired grunt from one of them. As they came to different junctions, more and more of them went to separate directions until Hinata strolled on alone.

The night quickly came to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to eurichan @ tumblr for beta'ing this fic for me and giving good advice!!
> 
> this chapter is short as it's meant to serve as just a simple introduction. the chapters in the future will be longer!


End file.
